


Riding Crop

by CorruptYaoiOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Parts, Smut, So much smut, Threesome, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptYaoiOwl/pseuds/CorruptYaoiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds a riding crop and he and Erwin decide to have some fun with Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, follow me on tumblr at corrupt-yaoi-owl.tumblr.com

Erwin looked up when there was a knock on the frame of his door. He looked up from the papers he was reading and raised brow. “Levi? What is it?” He asked, noting the small trace of a smirk that pulled at his black haired lover’s lips. This was either going to be a good visit, or a very good visit. Depending on what the shorter had in mind, of course. Thinking of that, however, made the blonde wonder where Eren was; he was normally right on Levi’s heels at a time like this. “Where’s Eren?” He asked as he sat back and folded his hands over his stomach and crossed his legs casually at the ankles. 

Levi chuckled darkly as he stepped forward into the room, closed the door, and then continued on until he reached the commander’s desk. With his hands behind his back, he twirled the object that was held by them as he began to speak. “I thought we’d call up Eren separately after we chatted for a moment.” He said monotonously, though a smirk still played at his lips. It always did that when he was having an idea of the best way to mess with Eren in bed, and it partially turned Erwin on. “What do you want to chat about?” He asked, eyeing the male in front of him and noticing the movements of his muscles which meant he was toying with something behind his back. “And what do you have?” He queried gruffly, his eyes still wandering over the muscles that were so delicately hidden under the fabric of his uniform. 

The black haired one let his lips quirk up into a more visible sneer. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said as he revealed the riding crop that he had found down in the basement. Though it was once dusty and a bit grimy, thanks to Levi’s cleaning skills it now looked as if it was brand new. “Where did you find a riding crop, Levi?” The blonde asked as he sat up some and stuck his hand out for the item which was graciously given to him. “The basement.” He nodded his head at the answer as he pinched the cane and ran his fingers down the leather covered section of the crop before he grasped the handle. He scoffed lightly before taking it and snapping it down into his own hand. He looked up at Levi and shook his head with a titter of laughter. “You’re an evil person, Levi…”  
“I thought Eren might enjoy it.”  
“Indeed.” The blonde agreed as he looked up let his fingers trail around the feathery tip of the object.

The blonde stood up and walked around his desk, stopping as he stood in front of Levi. He looked down into his slate blue eyes and chuckled some as he picked up on the lust that was already held in them. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as let his free hand grasp Levi’s jaw. He set the crop down on his desk as he nipped at the other’s bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. The corporal, as always, tried to keep his mouth shut to try and keep the other out and from making him weak. But, thanks to years of experience, Erwin knew that all he had to do was simply let one hand find the small of the smaller’s back and push him forward so they partially grinded on each other. Just like a like a lock opens a door, Levi’s lips parted with a hidden moan of protest. As their tongue danced, Levi allowed his guard to fall as the blonde began to undo his gear after he had slipped off his jacket. 

Before Erwin could successfully get the second strap undone, Levi pulled back though he really didn’t want to, and caught his breath quickly before speaking, “Let Eren do it.” He said as he grabbed the crop off the desk and played with it before leaning back on the desk, looking up at his lover while he spoke. “You have something terrible planned don’t you?” Erwin asked, casually walking away from the desk and toward the door. He shook his head as he heard the crop smack down into Levi’s hand and a sinister scoff leave the other’s mouth. Without another word, he opened the door, and headed to go and get the, now, seventeen year old male who was more than likely tending to the horses. When he stepped outside of the stone building and under the overcasting grey that fell from the sky, he let his eyes scan area for the figure he was looking for. After a moment, he bit back a smirk and barked out, “Jaeger!” 

Eren’s head snapped around when he heard his name called. He looked about for a moment before resting his eyes on the face that matched the voice who had called him. Once he had, he passed the bucket of horse feed to Armin with a word of thanks and ran over. As he approached the commander, he could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn’t work related. He couldn’t help but to anticipate what his two lovers had in store for this excursion. Normally, they waited until night when all was said in done, but every once in a while… it couldn’t wait. And it wouldn’t. Now, it was never up to Eren when they did anything, it was always up to the two older and thus more superior beings in the relationship. However, if Eren did feel the need to have sex one night, he knew how to, throughout the day, initiate something for later. 

When he stopped in front of the commander, he stood in position and looked up with a “Sir.” as he waited for his orders. Erwin smirked and jerked his head toward the building, “My office.” He commanded and followed the other as he immediately took stride into the headquarters and then to his office. Erwin couldn’t help the smirk that kept pulling on his lips at the younger one’s eagerness. He knew, and the blonde was overly aware of that. Eren just didn’t know what was really coming. As they reached the office door which was only open about two inches, the older of the two followed as Eren pushed the door open. He closed it as he got a look at Levi who was perched on the desk with his legs crossed and the crop behind his back. 

Levi had a devilish smirk on his lips as he put one hand forward and beckoned Eren closer with a single finger. “Sir.” Eren muttered and looked Levi in the eyes. Enticing as the thought of leaning in and starting a kiss with the younger was to the corporal, he held back and leaned in, letting his lips only hover. He said nothing but pulled back when he thought he saw Eren leaning in and stood up straight. He pulled the crop from behind his back and gently smacked it on Eren’s cheek. When the brunette’s own green orbs averted from his slate ones to look at the object, Erwin walked forward and stopped behind him. He placed a hand on the teen’s hip and began to rub small circles on one of his most delicate areas, other than his neck and the obvious, with his thumb. Levi moved the crop so that the feather was looming dangerously close to laying fully on Eren’s skin and began to trail it down the younger’s jaw line. A slight flick of his wrist would leave a light stinging sensation on the inflicted skin but Levi would carry on as if nothing ever happened; letting the tip teasingly caress the brunette’s neck. 

Eren’s breathing became more baited at the teasing as he felt himself starting to get hard. He stretched his neck to allow better access to it. He could feel Levi’s heat radiating off his body, and Erwin’s as well. They were both so close to him, and he wanted to touch, but he didn’t dare. There was a riding crop in Levi’s had and Erwin had a pretty strong grip, so trying to make a move was out of the question. When he felt Erwin starting to undo his gear, he went to assist but was stopped by a swift smack onto his neck by the crop. His eyes turned back to Levi’s who quickly instructed him to work on his. Eren nodded his head and went to work, carefully undoing the buckles to the gear and carefully removing it and placing it neatly on the desk. Again, Levi had a riding crop; Eren wasn’t going to risk throwing the damn things willy-nilly. Once he had gotten the rest of them off, Levi rewarded the younger male with a quick kiss, his tongue placing a teasing lick to the brunette’s lower lip before pulling back. Eren whimpered at the lack of contact but was immediately silenced as he felt the crop swat against his thigh. It stung worse than the one’s given in a teasing manner; these meant business. They meant to keep silent. The thoughts disappeared as he felt Erwin behind him. He could feel the male’s erection from underneath his uniform as it pressed against his back before the blonde moved so that he could successfully take off his youngest lover’s gear. But it didn’t stop just there, no. He carefully undressed the teen as well; taking care not to let his fingers touch Eren’s skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

The brunette let it all happen with no complaint or advancements. He just concentrated on not making any noises and keeping himself from shaking. He watched as Levi removed his boots and shirt, leaving him only in his pants. The brunette noted that the shirt wasn’t folded and was just placed on the desk. Eren marveled at the muscles he saw and he had to admit to himself: he couldn’t wait until he could feel them against his own body. When he was fully undressed, he looked back over his shoulder at Erwin seeing as Levi was doing the same. The blonde’s eyes darted toward the discarded garments on his desk then back to Eren with a raised brow. The younger automatically understood. The two of them did this often, giving Eren another task to complete while the two of them went at it by themselves. 

As Eren began folding, he also kept watching, barely paying any attention to what his hands were doing. Erwin walked over to Levi and began to kiss him, gaining entrance into the corporal’s mouth with little to no effort. In the past two years, Levi had actually managed to get a bit taller and Eren hadn’t grown, so they were now at an equal height which allowed the black haired male better access. The brunette watched as Erwin finished undressing the latter and tossed the pants at Eren who folded the article as he continued to watch. His folding was slow as he tried to do it neatly even though his eyes never faltered from the sight in front of him. Levi began to undo the gear the blonde wore and also tossed those aside to Eren. The riding crop was discarded on the desk as well, seeing as it was a hindrance to his fingers which skillfully undressed the commander. 

When the two to them had finished their little escapade of kissing, touching, and undressing, Eren finished his folding and was almost immediately pulled into Erwin’s arms. He felt a hand grasp his erection and moaned a bit which earned him a stinging slap on his thigh from Levi who was behind him, looking over the clothing on the desk. When a hand cupped his chin and pulled him forward, he let his lips connect with the commander’s and gave him the entrance he was immediately prodding for. The brunette was not one to try and fight it; instead he just let Erwin take control and dominate his mouth like it was a mission. Eren could feel Levi behind him, observing the folding job he had done. “Erwin.” Levi said sharply, giving no room for argument when the blonde took his mouth from Eren’s and gave the other a questioning look. Eren, holding back a disappointed little whimper, turned around to see what Levi was trying to do. The hints of disgust that danced over his features knotted Eren’s stomach in an anxious, yet highly erotic, manner. When Levi decided to dominate, Eren found himself easily shaken by the thought. He just had a certain cold stature to him when he wanted to be taken seriously that made a sharp pain flood to Eren’s groin and everywhere around it. 

A dissatisfied click of the tongue from the black haired male had the brunette feeling nervous about what was to come, but he was nonetheless anticipant. “Come here, Eren.” He sneered smoothly, his voice catching just a little bit of gruffness. Eren, shakily, did so. Trying to keep his composure, he Walked over to the male and stood in front of him, “Sir?” He asked, voice not as still as he had hoped it to be, but at this point he didn’t care. “What is this?”  
“Our uniforms, sir.”  
“Indeed. But in what manner?”  
Eren risked a glance down at them and swallowed. He had done a terrible job. Nothing was creased correctly and the clothing was off and disoriented. “A terribly folded one, Corporal…” He answered, feeling nauseas as his stomach knotted and his heart beat sped up. Levi walked around him, looking at his skin and his ass. He landed the crop down on the flesh with a hard smack that caused Eren to whimper. He did this five more times before allowing the feather to trace teasingly over the red lines he had created. He sneered and walked up behind the younger, caressing his ass with a hand before biting his neck, “Terrible job. I had expected so much more from you, Eren. I’m so disappointed.”  
“I apologize, sir. You and the commander were--” There was a hard smack rendered to the cheek Levi’s hand had been caressing; the hand now traveled to squeeze his hip. The brunette held back a noise but that didn’t help his shaking. “I don’t want excuses.”

Erwin chuckled and stepped in front of Eren with a grin, grabbing his chin and lifting his face. His lips fleetingly trailed up his jaw, breaths falling slowly as Eren’s became more erratic. “Bend over on the desk.” He commanded and the younger did as he was told with no complaint. Forearms on the table and crotch far from the desk, Eren looked down, not daring to look back. Levi took the crop and tapped lightly to get Eren to adjust his legs the way that was desired. The air that was able to reach his cock from the position he was in drove Eren crazy. “So quiet…” Erwin teased, running a finger down the younger’s spine. He could tell that Eren was trying so hard not to arch his back from the way his muscled tensed. Levi nodded and let the feather toy on the insides of his thighs, “It’s almost like he’d afraid. Are you afraid Eren?” At first, the younger was quiet, but when the crop was brought down on the inside of his thigh, he nodded his head, holding back a whimper. “Yes, sir.”  
“Of what?”  
“Your punishments, Sir.”  
Levi smirked and let the feather caress his balls slowly, teasing the sensitive area. “Good. Do you like the pain, Eren?” He asked, pulling the feather back and moving around his ass and down the back of his thighs. “No, sir.” Eren replied in a whimper as he held his hips from bucking for the friction he wanted so badly. “Don’t lie to me, Eren. Does the pain make you hard?” He asked more sternly, holding the crop where it was before tapping it against his skin a few times, watching it turn the flesh red. “Yes, sir.” He answered through gritted teeth. Erwin chuckled and took Levi’s place behind Eren, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand. “Keep quiet, dear. You don’t want to make anyone jealous~” He said against his back, nipping down it and squeezing lightly. Eren made a small noise, earning Erwin’s hand slapping hard against his thigh. “I said quiet. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”

Levi, seeing as his position was taken, moved under Eren and rubbed the feather over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum around it. Enjoying the view of the younger’s stomach contracting with the urge to make noises. Eren’s hips thrust forward when Erwin squeezed a bit harder making Levi chuckle. The raven flicked the head of his dick, watching it twitch. He let his fingers run over the skin of it, trying to get a noise from the other. “Erwin, let him make noises. We’ll hush him up if he gets to loud.”  
“Is that what you want, Eren? To make a fool of yourself with how easily affected you are by our touches?”

Eren gasped and nodded his head vigorously, “P-please, sir…Yes, sir.” He begged with a shaking lips as he tried to keep himself from falling over. When he was given permission, it didn’t take long for the noises to start rolling off his tongue. Levi smirked and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, and beginning to pump his member a little bit. Erwin chuckled at the noises, gliding his fingers up the younger’s neck and to his chin, pulling at his lips. “Suck, Eren.”  
“Yes, sir.” Eren said weakly, legs shaking as he took three fingers into his mouth and sucked, leaving a generous amount of saliva on them as a lubricant. Erwin pulled out after a moment or two, circling his finger around the tight ring of muscles that was quivering for attention. He pushed in, eliciting a moan from the other male. He curled it against the hot walls of his ass, searching for a certain bundle of nerves and knowing he had found in when Eren’s breath had caught in his throat with a gasp and had been let out with a deep moan. Levi continued to suck, taking more of the brunette in to his mouth and humming. Eren was wrapped up in pleasures. His forehead resting on his arms as he took in shallow, shaky breaths. His hips jutted backwards against Erwin’s fingers as a second was entered. The scissoring was driving Eren insane. Why did it always have to take this long for them to let him come? It was absolutely evil…but Eren enjoyed it so much. It was bittersweet, really. Erwin chuckled at the noises that were coming from the other before pulling out, earning a whine from Eren. 

It wasn’t long before the other had positioned his member at Eren’s hole. However, he was stopped before he could push in. Levi moved up from his position from under Eren, sitting on the desk and tangling his fingers in Eren’s hair. “You’re not to come until I do, understood?”  
“Yes, sir.” Eren replied, nodded his head. “Good.” Levi replied pressing his lips against the younger’s before pressing the head of his member to Eren’s lips, “Suck.” Eren didn’t waste any time, taking the other’s member in his mouth and beginning to suck. Erwin pushed in, burying himself deep and starting to rut his hips lightly. Eren moaned around Levi’s cock causing a hum from the corporal, thrusting his hips as the blonde too his member in his hand and began to jerk him off.   
Levi’s grip tightened as he neared his climax, pulling Erwin closer and smashing their lips together, letting their tongue wrestle with the other. Eren continued to suck, swallowing the thick, bitter liquid that coated his throat when the Corporal came. He pulled off and looked up at the other through his lashes. “Do you need to come, Eren?”  
“Yes, sir…”  
“You may~” He said softly, cupping the other’s face and kissing him. Erwin twisted his wrist and Eren came with a cry of ecstasy. Erwin wasn’t long behind him. When the blonde pulled out, Eren fell to his knees and looked up at the other two who kissed his lips one at a time. “Bastards…” Eren breathed out, trying to catch his breath with deep gulps of air.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another section (maybe two)


End file.
